


Kin

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/F, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heart wants what it wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kin

The flame inside the lantern had finally begun to dim. It was an estimate of how long Spirit had been out here but it was easily remedied by holding her hand close to the glass. After she whispered a few words the flame had roared back to life. It provided Spirit with the light she desired.

She stood there until she heard footsteps approaching. It was only then that Spirit emerged from behind the tree.

“Spirit?” a shadowed figure called out.

Spirit held the lantern in front of her and found the light seemed to illuminate their hair. It was a physical trait of Ice Kin that Spirit had grown to find very beautiful.

“I expected you to be here by sunset, Eden.”

Eden tilted her head to the side and smiled apologetically. “I couldn’t sneak away until late. Will you forgive me?”

“I suppose I can.” Spirit set the lantern on the ground. Then she walked forward and drew Eden into a soft kiss.

Eden took charge and pushed her gently up against the tree. A cold feeling overtook her and Spirit instinctively pushed back with her own heat. It made for a sensation that left her gasping for more.

It had been nearly four weeks since Spirit had last seen or touched Eden. She knew her kisses were clumsy and desperate but she didn’t care. This could be the last time they saw each other for quite a while and Spirit wanted to make the most of it.

When the kiss ended there were flecks of ice on Spirit’s lips. Eden used her thumb to brush it away before kissing her forehead.

“I apologize for being late,” Eden whispered. “I wasted what little time we could’ve had together.”

Spirit shook her head and cupped Eden’s cheek. Slowly she pushed her head forward so their lips could meet in a quick yet reassuring kiss. “I’ll leave the note on the tree as soon as I can.”

Eden responded with a nod before kissing her one last time. She then turned and ran back into the darkness of the forest without needing any light. Once she vanished from her sight Spirit relit the flame in the lantern and started making her way in the opposite direction. She moved fast because she was supposed to be in bed and not traipsing through the woods to meet Ice Kin.

She knew she was close to Fire Kin territory when the familiar warmth washed across her. It reminded Spirit that simply heading towards Ice Kin territory was forbidden. If the two of them were discovered they could face the stripping of the powers that made them Kin and expulsion into the human realm.

Her room was towards the back of the small modest cottage they called home so she snuck back in very easily. When Spirit finally sank back into bed she let out a sigh of relief. It was a common ritual for her to make that noise after returning home from meeting Eden. She was afraid they were going to get caught yet they couldn’t seem to stop.

The two of them had met by complete accident when Spirit had been walking through the forest. She heard a moaning sound and upon investigating she found an injured Eden. The injury came from a fall and because she was disoriented, stumbled into Fire Kin territory.

Spirit chuckled fondly at the memory of when they first laid eyes on each other. They both were prepared for a fight but after seeing how weak she was Spirit knew she had to help her. The art of healing was something all Kin possessed but the strength of it varied. Spirit’s was minuscule at best but she managed to tap into some of her power which healed Eden enough so she could tap into her own. The look she gave Spirit after she realized what had happened was suspicious but also thankful.

“Thank you.”

It was all Eden said before running off. She tried to forget her but Spirit constantly found her thoughts drifting to the meeting in the forest. She had always been taught that Ice Kin were dangerous and would kill on sight. It was confusing yet intriguing.

The curiosity eventually became too much. Some weeks later Spirit found herself searching through the forest again. It was there she found that the Ice Kin was searching for her too. The meetings were sporadic at first but as time passed Spirit and Eden were meeting more and more often. 

Spirit wasn’t sure how it had led to more but she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

~*~

It was well past sunrise when she was awoken. The sound of footsteps and voices outside the door told Spirit that most of her family was already up. It was usually the other way around. She knew that they would question her about it but Spirit would try to think of something. They hadn’t been meeting in secret for this long just to have it blow up right in their faces.

“Good morning.” Spirit entered the kitchen and then looked at her siblings and parents. They all were giving her a strange look which made it difficult to pretend as if she had nothing to hide.

“Are you alright, Spirit?” Her mother rushed up to her and put her hand on her forehead. It caused Spirit to flinch.

“Mama, what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to see if you’re sick!”

Her father let out a deep chuckle that seemed to reverberate around the room. “Don’t be silly, Mama. You know that forehead trick only works with humans! When was the last time any of us became sick?”

“We are no longer in the days where humans so easily believed in and practically worshiped the elements,” her mother snapped. “The fact is our power has weakened and I wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if one of those human illnesses did make it up here!”

Spirit tuned out and focused on getting some breakfast. The reminder of the Kin and what they used to be was always a sore spot with the elder generation. They all seemed to miss the days when their power washed across the entire human realm and when people actually believed. 

It was different now but because she was part of the younger generation Spirit didn’t see the drawback. It was true they were less powerful but their control of the four elements was still important to the human realm’s survival.

“You know those Earth Kin will be the last to get sick.” Her father muttered. “The first to go will be the Air Kin but if there is any luck it will be those damn Ice Kin!”

Spirit started to choke on her food at mention of Ice Kin. She pounded on her chest until she was able to get the food up and only then realized her entire family was staring at her again.

“Are you sure you’re all right, Spirit?”

“Mama, I’m fine!” Spirit insisted.

Her father glanced at her. “So you’re all right then?”

“Yes, Papa.”

“If you’re all right why don’t you tell us where you were sneaking off to last night?”

Spirit winced at the unexpected question. “I only went for a walk, Papa.”

“Why go for a walk in the middle of the night?” He was looking at her like he didn’t believe what she was saying. It only made her more nervous.

“I couldn’t sleep so I took a walk. It’s nothing to get upset over.”

It was dropped but Spirit could feel her father’s gaze on her throughout breakfast. She was more than grateful when he made a sudden announcement.

“Everyone go get dressed. We need to be at the temple by noon and it's late enough as it is.”

It was expected for all Kin to go the temple each day. This important process transferred their powers to the human realm. If Spirit were to miss temple it would bring shame on her family.

They were at the temple for three hours and the next day four. Spirit’s days seemed to center on her family and the temple which made her unable to get to the forest. Her father seemed determined to catch her in a lie which was another factor at play. After five days of this Spirit decided she couldn’t wait anymore but would try telling him this time.

“Papa, I’m going for a walk. I’ll be back before dark!”

He looked but didn’t protest. “Be careful not to wander too far into the forest. The last thing you want to do is stumble into Ice Kin territory.”

“Papa, I know,” Spirit muttered. “I’ll be careful.”

“You can’t trust their kind, Spirit. They’ll snuff out the flame inside you because that’s all they know how to do.”

She had heard those words before but this time they made her stop in her tracks. All Spirit was able to do was look at her father with a conflicted expression on her face.

“I know I have told you this before but it’s true.” He walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder. “They are the most cold hearted of all us Kin.”

After her father left Spirit ran to her room. She tore up the note that was stuffed in her pocket and frantically scribbled down a new one. Spirit left in a hurry once she was done. She started running and didn’t stop until she came upon their tree where she pinned the note.

The only thing she could do was head back home and wait.

_Eden,_

_I can’t live like this anymore. The only thing I want is to be with you and we will never get that here. I know it will result in banishment but I want to tell our families. It might be for the best and we could even find happiness in the human realm._

_If you can’t do this I understand but I hope you will at least consider it. Please remember that I will always love you._

_Spirit_


End file.
